


Extendable-Ear

by Dratter (Ragdoll_llodgaR)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Breathplay, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub/Dom, Exhibitionism, F/M, Golden Triad, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Omorashi, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest, Voyeurism, Watersports, Weasleycest, and sorta purposful voyeurism, back to that 'no golden shower thing', but no actual golden showers, he does piss on himself... so yeah, mentions of golden shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragdoll_llodgaR/pseuds/Dratter
Summary: Fred and George test out their new and improved Extendable-Ear... Only to get an earful of the not so Golden Trio's kinky trists.





	Extendable-Ear

Fred and George walked silently up the stairs and towards the private study the Golden Trio had claimed as their own. They had opened their joke shop and decided to go back to their first products to tune up and hopefully improve them enough for sales, the current item they were playing with was the famous extendable-ear. They had decided to make the ‘ear’ flexible “Like a condom!” Fred had proclaimed as he winked playfully at his brother who rolled his eyes. 

They were fairly glad they were 17 because otherwise they would have had no way to scan the hallway just before the study for any warning wards, because no matter how much those three pretended to be goody-goody’s they knew those three were all capable of some wandless magic, Harry having enough control to definitely put up semi-stable wards. Which was proven true as they carefully dismantled the ward that would have somehow revealed their approach to the three 15-year-olds. 

They carefully adjusted the length of the cord between ear and extendable-ear before flattening and sliding the pair of magical items under the door with a flick to their own ears they could hear everything within that room perfectly as if they were sitting there with the three-fifth years. They knew the setup of the room. A full-length couch across from a loveseat and a few armchairs here and there. Along the back wall was a bookcase and desk, and in the middle of the assembled furniture a long coffee table usually covered in the Trio’s odds and ends. 

“So ours or yours?” Ron’s voice spoke, seemingly from right in front of the twins. So he was either in the armchair or the full-length couch. They heard a sigh as the sound of leather against legs reached the twins. Well, someone in shorts was on the couch. Either Hermione or Ron then, Harry didn’t have any shorts considering all his clothes were Dudley’s nasty Cast-offs, or more recently he was caught wearing something of Ron's or surprisingly Hermione's… so really any of them. 

“Isn’t it silly that we have all these rooms we’re cleaning but we haven’t yet claimed one as our own?” Hermione’s voice asked exasperated, the twins could nearly see the look she was shooting the other two Gryff’s. The twins glanced at each other confused. Claim as their own? Hadn’t they already done that with the study? 

“Like Sirius or Remus wouldn’t notice a bedroom being cleaned, and used nightly.” A snort followed by a mocking ‘Nightly’ was heard by Hermione, quickly followed by giggles from all three. They heard shuffling before the sound of someone, two someones, sat down onto what the twins thought to be the couch. They had this image of Ron and Harry plopping on either side of Hermione, or Ron and Hermione plopping by Harry, but couldn’t be sure. 

“Our room is the best bet, right Harry.” Ron proclaimed with an edge to his voice.

“Awe, look at that blush.” Hermione crooned.

“Guys, stop.” Harry’s voice sounded strained, and George and Fred started to get a very unrealistic inkling of what they were talking about… but no… that couldn’t be.

“Who said anything about waiting until tonight?” Hermione whispered, her voice getting a husky edge to it the two identical red-heads never thought they would hear, and neither could stop the pink tone their cheeks took as they met each-others eyes in shock. They WERE talking about that! Oh my fucking god. 

“‘Mione!” Harry scolded.

“I love it when you yell her name.” Ron murmured followed by the sound of lips on skin and a squeak from Harry.

“Enough! I said we would wait till tonight, what if someone comes looking for us?” Harry asked, standing up from the couch, turning to look at his two best friends, his lovers as they looked up at him, or more like looked at him head to toe devilishly, causing Harry’s heart to speed up and his cock to twitch like the traitor it was. 

“You know Ron… Harry’s wearing panties right now.” Ron’s eyes flashed and his lips went from a smirk to a shark-like grin as he leered at Harry, what might have been a growl slipping from his lips. 

Harry’s knees quivered as he went crimson, Hermione, that traitor! 

“N-no I’m not!” Ron stood up and started to walk towards Harry who backs into the table. Then into the loveseat, and finally the wall beside the door, both not noticing the small objects at the base of the door, or hearing Fred and George’s shocked gasps as they had smartly silenced themselves in the beginning. “She is!” Harry proclaimed, attempting to divert the burning attention, but Ron only hummed and traced his hand down Harry’s chest, whose breathing started to labor.

“Merlin, Look at him ‘Mione, already so worked up, so easy. Such a little slut for it.” Fred’s eyes widened at that, he was a second away from scolding his younger brother, George appearing the same, before they heard Harry’s quiet moan and realized they definitely had no clue what the trio was into. 

“Such a slut for us,” Hermione added, wrapping her arms around Ron and glancing over his shoulder at their boy. “What is it you wanted tonight, hmm sweetheart? Since you seem so persistent to play tonight.” Hermione asked sweetly, loving how the flush spread past his collar-bones at the pet name. 

“N-n-nothing.”

“I bet you want to be tied up again, hm?” Ron asked watching how Harry dropped his eyes. “Want Daddy to fuck you while Mommy rides your face.”

“Would you like that baby boy?” Hermione piped in watching as Harry closed his eyes, his cock straining.

“Lap up Mommy’s juice while daddy pumps you full of his milk?” 

“Y-yes! Yes, gods yes! Please.” Harry burst out, trying to lean forward and get closer before a large hand slammed him back, palm resting on his Adam's apple while the fingers curled around his neck. “Oh, fuck! Choke me, please, please choke me.” Fred and George wouldn’t be able to close their mouths, even if one of those errant pixies pranced right in and bit their tongue. No fucking way. NO FUCKING WAY WAS THIS HAPPENING. No way was their sweet innocent little brother in a three-way, dominatrix relationship with their innocent bookish friend and innocent savior. Nope. The ears must be faulty. 

The most shocking part had to just be the dynamic. If anyone was the submissive one the twins would have thought it would be Ron or Hermione, Ron most likely considering how bossy Hermione was, but not Harry. 

“‘Choke me, who?’” Hermione asked voice laced with unchecked arousal.

“Choke me, sir, please. Choke me, Daddy. Press down on my neck until my eyes roll back, please, fuck, please. I want it, so bad.”

“No,” Ron said, stepping back and watching as Harry’s knees gave out as he shook uncontrollably with arousal.

“I'm sorry! I’m sorry, I’ll be good, Daddy, please I’ll be good! I’m sorry,” Harry practically sobbed, tears forming in the corners. “Please hurt me, pleeaasseee,” Harry begged. Hermione dropped down in front of him and pulled him into a hug.

“Oh, sweetheart, you didn’t do anything wrong. Far from. You were just so assistant on waiting until tonight, and as soon as mommy gets there we’ll tie you up real pretty, yeah?”

“*sniff* yeah?” Harry said softly. 

“Of course, Princess.” Ron piped in, brushing the youngers hair back to look into his eyes. “And if your really good mommy can sit on your face until you pass out.”

“Really?” Harry said hopefully.

“Really. Maybe while you’re unconscious Daddy will spread you open on his cock so you wake up stuffed real nice, would you like that?”

“Yes, yes, please.”

“Okay, Mommy and I want you to tug your little cock for us, alright? Want to see you feel good.” Harry blushed crimson as he nodded and started to pull down the trousers and pants he had on because Hermione had been lying! He was not wearing panties... at least not this time! “That's it. Such a good little boy.”

“Being so good for Daddy aren’t you honey?” Hermione murmured watching as Harry blushed even redder. “Can you strip for me? Show Mommy all that pretty skin?” 

“Yes, Mommy,” Harry whispered as he quickly took off his shirt and kicked his trousers and pants off. 

“Kneel,” Ron said quietly, but demanding and Harry instantly took up his position.

“That’s it. We want you to hurry up, Princess, Remus, and Sirius will be up here any minute for dinner,” Harry moaned ruggedly. “Can’t let your godfathers see how depraved you are, can we? What would they think, seeing you playing with your privates here in the open, in front of us? In front of them?” a hitch in breath. 

“You wouldn’t stop would you sweetheart?” Hermione continued flawlessly. “Because you're our good, perfect little boy. And we want you to play with yourself until you make a mess of Sirius carpet, hm?” Harry whined low pitched. “You’re going to make a big mess aren’t you?”

“I’m sure all that juice you drank is quite persistent right now. Think if you cum you’ll piss all over yourself? Mess the carpet utterly.” Ron breathed causing Hermione to let out a little moan at the thought of Harry losing himself completely. 

Fred and George were definitely hard right now. Dear fucking god they were so hard. 

“Fuck this,” Fred murmured, pulling his cock out and leaning his forehead against the door with his eyes closed, George quickly doing the same. They both glanced at each other before simultaneously saying “Switch” The twins turning towards each-other and reaching for the others swollen member, soon followed by their lips meeting as they continued listening. 

“Imagine what Sirius would say if he walked in here and saw you pissing on the carpet like an untrained puppy. He couldn’t do anything but watch you as you released onto the carpet, a puddle forming in front of you. Maybe he would get hard seeing you naked and pissing like I do-” and Harry screamed.

He felt like his cock exploded, ripping in half as he came, back arching and hand moving rapidly over his cock, the white stripes landing on his pale skin before he lost balance and fell onto his back, then lost his hold on his bladder. His cock was still hard for the first few seconds, causing the stream to shoot up before splashing on his navel, then he felt a hand on his cock, roughly jerking at it causing him to cry as another orgasm racked him, or what felt like another but he continued the slow, yet sturdy stream of urine. 

“Please, stop, it hurts, please, please!” Harry cried, although they knew he just likes to beg for reprieve without receiving it if he was truly meaning for them to stop he’d say his colors, stop being red. Fred and George couldn’t care less at this point because honestly the sounds of the boy saviors begging and sobs only brought them closer. Ron laid Harry’s cock so it laid flat on his stomach, causing the piss to cascade over his stomach, and once the stream picked up, it rolled up his chest.

“Look at you. Pissing all over yourself, making a mess of yourself. I think Sirius wouldn’t be able to control himself. He’d probably want to piss all over you, Remus too, like the Dogs they are, like the bitch you are. Fuck Daddy and Mommy love pissing on you, making you ours in all ways possible.” And the twins felt themselves stiffen as they both came into the others palms, before feeling a quick wave of shame and shock at having gotten off to their little brother, at least partially. Damn.


End file.
